


Let's start with the beginning

by diasthedeathknight



Series: Destiny 2 - Sundials, Puzzles and Trials [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, reworking Drei and Saint's Origin Story, sundial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasthedeathknight/pseuds/diasthedeathknight
Summary: Reworking the Origin Story between Drei and Saint to add up with the new headcanon I have for Drei.
Relationships: Male Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Series: Destiny 2 - Sundials, Puzzles and Trials [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868083
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Let's start with the beginning

The hot wind blew over the sands, howling like the distant voices of rage, Vex and Cabal battling against each other, Metal clanking against armor plates and crude weaponry tearing through shimmering metal, finer plasma weapons cutting through armor.

The Warlock walked over the corpse of a Vex that was half-buried in the sand, eyes fixated upon the structure ahead of him, the three arms of the Sundial unmoving, and yet...something called him to the construction, towards the Warlock that he...hated for some unknown reason.

Drei had a lot of questions in his head, things that didn't add up. Were did the Bond came from that he had around his arm or the ring that he carried on a necklace with him that had a strange symbol engraved in it that he found nowhere else?

XIV, that was the symbol inside the ring, and yet he didn't know what it was. There were also...faint memories. Of someone laying next to him when he woke up, strong arms around him and a voice, calling him 'Sunlight'.

Yet he had never met that person before in his life, but those memories still were around in his head along with records of him being around longer than he was actually a Guardian.

He was a bit confused when he had read through an older report that was written in his own handwriting but he didn't have any memory of writing that report as it was on the movement of the Fallen around the City before it was the Last City, back when the City was just a small collection of camps.

And Sal...once told him that he had seen him sitting next to another Titan, laughing with him and when Drei asked him if he was sure, Sal's Ghost conjured up a projection and showed him the memory, clear as day.

He was sitting next to an Exo Titan, who had purple optics and they both seemed like they were having a great time together.  
So why...couldn't he remember anything?

At least now he had a name, thanks to Sal, who looked at him rather confused and with an expression of utter disbelief as Drei asked him who that Titan next to him was.

“That is Saint-14! The greatest Titan who ever existed! He was the Vanguard of the Titans before Zavala, but then he disappeared into the Infinite Forest and...since then no one has ever seen him”, was the answer given to him by the Titan.

Saint-14....14...XIV...

That...why would the symbol of the Legendary Titan be on a ring that he owns? It didn't make any sense to Drei, but yet he wanted to uncover those truths. It wasn't forbidden by the Vanguard, since it was when he was a Guardian. Ikora and Zavala both were eager to learn what those memories were and who the ring that the Hero of the Great War had on him, belonged to or who had gifted him the Bond, that he had with him and that he wore every time he left the large apartment.

That was the other issue...as soon as he was the first time at the City, he discovered that he had a large apartment rented on his name.

It just didn't add up for him at the moment.

“Guardian, you are here! Hopefully, you will not punch me again like last time we met”, Osiris voice interrupted his thoughts and without noticing it, he had stepped inside the Sundial, a bit of the Sand entering the space with him.

“No I...came because I am searching for answers”, Drei said and looked at Osiris, who nods, and then he looks towards the Sundial, underneath his mask his expression suddenly changes as he looks to Drei.

“Maybe...you can succeed were I failed”, he suddenly says and Drei blinks surprised, looking at Osiris like he has now finally snapped.

Maybe the time inside the Infinite Forest had made the Warlock mad. Or he just was suffering from a heatstroke. Maybe he should get him out of the sun....?

“Were...did you fail?”, he then asks him and Osiris lets out a deep sigh, sounding like the world is laying heavily on his shoulders.

“I built the Sundial to....correct one of my fatal mistakes, which lead to the death of...a friend of mine. Saint-14”

Drei jolted up and he stared at Osiris, yeah, definitive the sun had made Osiris gone crazy.

“What do you mean...? Saint is...he is stuck inside the infinite forest!”

“No...Sal didn't tell you about this, did he? He...discovered Saint's resting place, where he...was killed in a last stand against the Vex”

“What...?”, Drei looks down on his golden Ahamkara Gloves, shaking as a deep sadness clutches tightly to his heart, nearly crushing it in the hard grip as the face of an Exo flashes through his mind, purple glowing optics and a joyful expression on the faceplates as he is dodging something that was thrown at him.

“I am sure he told you about it since...you seemed to have a close relationship with Saint”, Osiris pointed to the Shotgun that was resting on Drei's back.

“That...it...Sal gave me that...a....few months ago. He...He looked like he wanted to say something but...he looked too....sad...”

“That was because a few months ago Sal discovered the grave of Saint-14”, the Warlock looks to Drei and then exhales deep.

“I can understand if you-”

“Does the Sundial work?”, Drei asks him and Osiris' expression grows hard.

“The Red Legion has pilfered tech from the Sundial after I left it inactive...perhaps the Red Legion thinks they can recreate my work with stolen materials. If the situation would not be so dire this would almost be funny. The sooner you recover the materials from their hands, the sooner we are able to restore the Obelisk and link it to the Sundial”

“Obelisk...?”, the Warlock tilts his head and Osiris lets out a deep sigh.

“The Obelisks I installed to anchor the time and prevent further fractures of the timeline after the Red Legion has discovered my Sundial and used it to search for an alternate Timeline in which they are victorious in the Red War”, he explains to Drei and the Warlock looks up to the large structure, a soft hope blossoms in his chest and he looks back to Osiris.

“I will help you with this, Warlock. Tell me when...the Sundial is ready I have some Cabal to kill”, with that Drei turned around and walked outside of the Sundial, a deep fire burning inside him as he gathered a plan in his head. If it was possible to walk through time with the Sundial...he would use it to go back to the past and search for answers for the questions that were running around in his skull. And hopefully, he would find those answers because...he wanted to know why he had those feelings and why there was this deep hatred for Osiris, such a deep hatred that he had punched the Warlock the first time that he had seen him back when he helped him defeating Panoptes and getting back his Ghost from the Vex Mind.


End file.
